Collection Quests Timeline
This is a list of Collection Quests, broken down by expansion. When you have completed a Collection Quest, you may turn it in to a Collector in any city. Shattered Lands (Core Game) Collections Bone Fragments by Race (45) *Barbarian *Dark Elf *Dwarf *Erudite *Froglok *Gnoll *Gnome *Half Elf *Halfling *High Elf *Human *Iksar *Kerra *Ogre *Orc *Ratonga *Troll *Wood Elf by Quality *Shattered (10) *Cracked (20) *Weathered (30) *Unscathed (40) *Enchanted (50) Moths (10) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Completed Moth Collections Spiders (25) *Plain *Spotted *Striped Butterflies (15) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Completed Butterfly Collections (20) *regal butterfly collection (10) Beetles (25) *Plain *Spotted *Striped *Iridescent (10) Ants (30) *Plain *Spotted *Striped Coins *Erudin (15) *Halas (20) *Neriak (30) *Grobb (40) *Oggok (40) *Rivervale (40) *Ak'Anon (45) Leaves *Antonican Ficus (10) *Commonlands Shrub (15) *Nektulos Pine (25) *Enchanted Maple (40) *Feerrott Fern (40) Shards by Type (45) *Abjuration *Alteration *Channeling *Conjuration *Divination *Evocation by Quality *Chipped (10) *Scuffed (20) *Pristine (30) *Shiny (40) *Glowing (50) Miscellaneous *Feather (10) *Shell (10) *Arcane Orbs (50) *Thexian Artifacts (70) *Crab Bits and Pieces (45) *Turtle Odds 'n Ends (47) Lavastorm / Solusek's Eye *Lava Creature Parts (55) *Void Touched Items (55) *Shards of the Elements (55) *Symbols of the Flame (55) *Tags of the Drakota (55) *Sootfoot Weapons (55) *Symbols of the Ancient Chieftains (55) *Corruption of Elements (55) Runnyeye: The Gathering *Goblin Do-Dads (82) *Poked Out Peepers (82) *Dirty Dingy Pages (82) *Relics of the Goblin Hero (85) *Standards of the Goblin Tribes (85) -- Requires A Gigglegibber Courting Hat from Relics of the Goblin Hero be equipped. Shard of Love *Antlers (55) *Debris (55) *Dismantled Statue Pieces (55) *Dragonflies (55) *Pomegranates (55) *Roses (55) *Satyr Instruments (55) *Wisps (55) Tomes *The Commonlands and The Eternal Gorge (15) **The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth *Zek, the Orcish Wastes and Deathfist Citadel (Levels 35 & 40) **Bestest Orc Emperors (35) **Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree (35) **Jerb Northstar's Journal (35) **The Nine Contemplations (35) **The Orcs of Norrath (35) **Rise of the Orcs - The Ascension (35) **Rise of the Orcs - The Deadtime (35) **Rise of the Orcs - The Fall (35) **Rise of the Orcs - The Rejoining (35) **Rise of the Orcs - The Rousing (35) *Enchanted Lands (Levels 35 to 37) **Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part I (35) **Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part II (35) **Fauna of the Enchanted Lands A - K (35) **Fauna of the Enchanted Lands L - Z (35) **The Storm Shepherds - Darnalithenis of Felwithe (37) **The Storm Shepherds - Gremius Hazzengrav (37) **The Storm Shepherds - Tammin Whipperwillow (37) **The Storm Shepherds - The Calm (37) **The Storm Shepherds - The Downpour (37) **The Wall (38) *Everfrost (45) **Brien - Clan Icereaver **Donnghail - Clan McNaggle **Good Eatin' **In Search of the Wooly Mammoth **Local Color - Halas **The Contentment **The Dying **The First Battle **The Growing **The Last Battle *The Feerrott and The Temple of Cazic-Thule (40) ** 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS **1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS **1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS **1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS **1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS **1st Lieutenant Dergud, 289 AS **1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS **1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 290 AS **1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS **3rd Lieutenant Gerrog - Logbook **Alliz Evol Ew **Alliz Onu **Alliz Tae Ew **Quotes of General Urduuk **The Merchant's Deal *Nektropos Castle: Tribulation (70) **From Below to Castle **My True Beloved **Our Lady of Betrayal =Adventure Packs= Splitpaw Saga (20) *Splitpaw Coins Collection *Gnoll Ears Collection *Gnoll Tails Collection Bloodline Chronicles (35) *bloodstone shard collection *grinnin bone fragment collection *plain mushroom collection *vampire fang collection Fallen Dynasty Collections *Chips: Terracotta Chips (65) *Nayad Scales (65) *Wantia Coins (65) Tomes The Forsaken City *A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. I *A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. II *Ardathium, Vol. I *Ardathium, Vol. II *Ardathium, Vol. III *Ardathium, Vol. IV *Ardathium, Vol. V *Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. I *Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. II *Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. III *Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. IV *From Pond to Paladin, Vol. I *From Pond to Paladin, Vol. II *The First Vision Nizara *Ardathium, Vol. VI *The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol. I *The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol. II *The Stone Frum Pazt, Vol. I *The Stone Frum Pazt, Vol. II *The Story of Ankexfen =Expansions= Desert of Flames Collections Akhet (50) *Akhet of the Day *Akhet of the Night Jewelry (50) *Moon Gems *Sun Gems Lamps (50) *Sand Blasted Lamp *Shiny Lamp *Tarnished Lamp Insects (50) *Crushed Locust Collection *Shining Locust Collection *Spotted Locust Collection *Striped Locust Collection *Crushed Scarab Collection *Shining Scarab Collection *Spotted Scarab Collection *Striped Scarab Collection *Crushed Scorpion Collection *Shining Scorpion Collection *Spotted Scorpion Collection *Striped Scorpion Collection *Crushed Solifugid Collection *Shining Solifugid Collection *Spotted Solifugid Collection *Striped Solifugid Collection Mummy Wrappings (50) *Preserved Mummy Wrappings *Tattered Mummy Wrappings *Worn Mummy Wrappings Scales (50) *Cobra Scales *Crocodile Scales Collection *Naga Scales Tinkered Items (50) *Broken Tinkered Items *Preserved Tinkered Items *Rusted Tinkered Items *Sand Blasted Tinkered Items *Tarnished Tinkered Items Miscellaneous (50) *Desert Sand Collection *Desert Soul Dust Collection *Harpy Feathers Collection *Mystic Moppet parts *Sand Giant Toes Tomes *A Tale of the Arena (55) *An Oasis in the Desert (53) *Anaz Mal, Blackfang (55) *Legends of the Dragons (52) *My Time with the Harpies (59) *Of Maj'Dul Am I (57) *Poetry of the Djinn (57) '' *Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan ''(57) *Selected Poems (54) *The Cleft Dweller (55) *The Desert Beasts (55) *The Desert Serpent (54) *The History of Poetry (56) *The Nights of the Dead (50) *The Poems of Alyarrah (56) *The Second Wife's Tale (50) *The Tale of the Rujarkian Warrior (55) *The Tale of the Silent City (53) *The Tale of Tirazzah (51) *Trinni's Adventures Abroad (52) * The Palace of Sabaron -- LU61 ** Sabaron's Palace Collection (90) * Silent City: The Delving Dead -- LU61 ** Canopic Jars (90) ** Gems of Ketahn Akh Sul (90) ** Glowing Runes (90) ** Golden Scarabs (90) ** Mummified Food (90) ** Shards of Amenophas (90) -- Final Collection from the 5 above Kingdom of Sky Collections Airship Plating *Small Pieces of Airship Plating (60) *Medium Pieces of Airship Plating (65) *Large Pieces of Airship Plating (70) Bird Bits (65) *Aviak Feathers *Aviak Talons *Hooluk Beaks *Vultak Claws Droag Bits *Small Droag Claws (60) *Awakened Emblems (60) *Droag Scales (60) *Medium Droag Claws (65) *Large Droag Claws (70) *Broken Droag Teeth (70) *Chipped Droag Teeth (70) *Polished Droag Teeth (70) *Worn Droag Teeth (70) Other Race Bits *Beholder Eyes (60) *Dragon Insignias (60) *Dragon Scales (60) *Dragon Bone Shards (60) *Basilisk Teeth (60) *Basilisk Scales (65) *Abomination Eyes (70) *Basilisk Spines (70) *Abomination Teeth (70) *Ravasect Mandibles (70) Miscellaneous *Feather Leaves (60) *Cinder Ore (60) *Rare Stones (60) *Planar Orbs (70) *Mystical Orbs Tomes *Aversion (70) *Generations (70) *Teachings of Master Wu (60) *The Awakened (65) *The Big Bang Theory (70) *The Fledglings (70) *The Trainer (70) *Trinni's Adventures Aloft (60) *Waterfalls (65) *Drednever Journal Pages (65) Echoes of Faydwer Collections *Felwithe coins collection (10) (Added GU51, previously a Burynai collection) *Forest Beetles (20) *Grubs (20) *Kelethin coins collection (25) (Added GU51, previously a Burynai collection) *Crushbone Insignias (30) *Kaladim coins collection (30) (Added GU51, previously a Burynai collection) *Mined Gems (30) *War Medallions (30) *Bugbear Bones (35) *Bugbear Ears (35) *Dwarven Steins (35) *Fae Bones (35) *Kobold Bones (35) *Kobold Paws (35) *Kobold Claws (50) *Mountain Lion Tails (50) *Clockwork Parts (55) *Mechanical Springs (55) *Edible Mushrooms (60) *Poisonous Mushrooms (60) *Tunarian Spearheads (65) *Tunarian Vases (65) *Blood Vials (70) *Discarded Bones (70) *Faydwer Collections (70) (Big Collection needed to see blue shinies) *Cursed Objects of Unrest (74) *Estate Mementos (74) *Bandit Coins (75) *Ghostly Essences (75) *Stained Glass Fragments (75) *Vampire Slaying Tools (75) Tomes *From Daughter to Father (50) *The Hammer of Below (65) *An Old Memoir (70) *The Estate of Rest (72) *A Sojourn of Faith (72) Expert Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections quest to receive the Gnomish Collection Goggles. The ? nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. A total of 11 hidden collection were released, 1 per original EOF zone. * Acorns - Greater Faydark (20) * Torture Instruments - Crushbone Keep (30) * Chess Pieces - Butcherblock Mountains (35) * Mining Picks - Kaladim (40) * Mineral Water - Steamfont Mountains (50) * Gears - Klak'Anon (55) * Gourd Seeds - The Lesser Faydark (60) * Sentry Shards - New Tunaria (65) * Skulls - Mistmoore Catacombs (70) * Candles - Castle Mistmoore (75) * Werewolf Fangs - Loping Plains (75) Rise of Kunark Collections *Brute Fur Collection (78) *Burynai Claws (75) *Cockatrice Feathers (78) *Devourer Teeth (82) *Drachnid Webbing (75) *Draconic Talismans (80) *Drolvarg Weapons (75) *Fishman Scales (80) *Froglok Tongues (80) *Goblin Earrings (75) *Golem Shards (80) *Mantrap Petals (78) *Rhino Horns (75) *Sarnak Coins (80) *Sebilisian Symbols (85) *Scorpikis Stingers (80) *Sokokar Scales (80) *Succulent Needles (80) *Wasp Stingers (75) *Wurm Scales (72) *Wyvern Scales (72) *Yeti Fur (72) *Kunark Collections (85) Tomes *Orthiss and Kirkata (70) *The Ant Tale (70) *The Littlest Hill Giant (70) *The Unclaimed Eye (70) *We Will Be Free Again (70) *A Mysterious Red Tome (72) *A Mysterious Black Tome (75) *A Mysterious Green Tome (75) Expert Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Kunark Collections quest to receive the Kunark Expert Adventurer Goggles. The "?" nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. *Chokidai Collars (85) *Danak Legion Medals (82) *Drolvarg War Armor (72) *Jailer Keys (75) *Reet Knight Armor (85) *Rilissian Rings of Service (75) *Swifttail Shackle Links (78) Master Artisan Red Shinies Requires the Earring of the Solstice to see the red shinies. *Slime Samples - The Down Below *Wooden Salvage - Enchanted Lands *Fae Fireflies - Steamfont Mountains *Bar Glasses - Loping Plains *Piano Keys - The Barren Sky *Chart Fragments - Fens of Nathsar *Faydwer Flowers - Greater Faydark *Tunare's Glade Leaves - Greater Faydark *Deathfist Forge Scraps - Zek, the Orcish Wastes *Sootfoot Forge Scraps - Lavastorm *Peacock Club Relics - Maj'Dul *Halas Hunting - New Halas *Paineel Plumbing - The City of Paineel *Thurgadin Mementos - Thurgadin, City of the Coldain The Shadow Odyssey Collections *Anemone Arms *Artifacts of the Libant *Blood Runes *Brokenskull Pirate Peglegs *Brokenskull Pirate Sashes *Canvases of Mayong *Darkened Void Weapons *Dimensional Baubles *Gnomish Devices *Gukish Cuisine *Hearts of the Knights of Marr *Idols of Shadow *Items of the Lost Brotherhood *Lost Necromancy Spells *Lost Symbols of Marr *Magmatic Gem Deposits *Objects of Affection *Relics of Marr's Fist Keep *Relics of the Ethernauts *Scattered Phylactery Shards *Spores of Guk *Symbols of Lord Taros *Symbols of the Elements *Symbols of the Everdark Ogres *Symbols of the Planes *Tablets of Atrebe Sathir Dynasty *Tablets of Chottal Sathir Dynasty *Tablets of Ganak Sathir Dynasty *Tablets of Rile Sathir Dynasty *Talisman of the Masters *Thullosian Tribal Idols *Tuptan Cookware *Vortex Gates *Ydal Talisman *Ykeshan Military Emblems Expert Collections Requires wearing either the the Talisman of the Ethernauts or Signet of the Ethernauts from Relics of the Ethernauts to see these blue shinies. There is one expert collection per TSO instance group: *Everfrost: Miragul's Dress Robes *Lavastorm: Najena's Lab Equipment *The Void: Talisman of the Great Anashti Sul *Loping Planes: Mistmoore's Artifacts *Sathirian Empire: Idols of Lord Venril Sathir *Guk: Idols of the Tribes of Guk *Befallen: Possessions of Gynok Moltar Sentinel's Fate Collections Sundered Frontier *a graphometer fragment *Battle Relics from Kejaan's Rill *Crageye Parts *Hua Mein Bamboo Items *Kerran Toys *Lowland Basin Goos and Gobs *Petrified Badlands Creature Remnants *Rubble Items from Old Paineel *Salts from Highland Salts *Toxxulian Flora Stonebrunt Highlands *Clothing of the Kejek *Fearsome Weapons of the Gruengach *Fearstalker Remains *Gardens of Erudin *Glyphed Relics *Ning Yun Beads *Quel'Ule Research Manuals *Shadow-Marked Items *Slobberjaw Relics *Tabards of the Deepwater Knights The Hole *Caertaxian Poison Ingredients *Necrotic Construct Parts *Underfoot Anchor Components Instances *Ancient Erudite Crests *Assorted Erudite Gardening Tools *Beam Handler Decoder Rings *Clockwork Gazer Parts *Common Erudin Clothing *Darkened Grimoires *Elemental Cores *Erudin Book Minions *Erudite Surgical Tools *Flora and Fauna of The Vasty Deep *Golem Parts *Library of Erudin Murder Weapons *Masks of the Tallonites *Relics of the Fortress *Relics of the Onaya *Roekillik Weapons *The Vigilant: Runed Scrolls *Vigilant Crew Badges *Vigilant Navigation Maps and Tools *War Armor of the Ca'Na *Weapons of the Tallonites From Other Collections *Stonebrunt Highlands: Kaborite Crystals *Sundered Frontier: Kaborite Crystals *Erudite Glyph Stones *The Deep and Dark Places: Geodes *Runes of Fate Destiny of Velious Great Divide *Coldain Relics *Order of Rime Battle Relics *Othmir Curios *Tizmak Trophies *Tokens of the Great Divide Battle of Storm Gorge *Rime Badges of Rank The Ring War *Relics of the Battle of Thurgadin Eastern Wastes *Flora of Velious *Kromzek War Relics *Ry'Gorr Rage Trophies *Shards of the Ward-Golems *Tokens of the Eastern Wastes *Vestiges of Growth Instances *Armor of the Rime *Forgotten Trinkets *Iceshard Keep Soldier Symbols *Memories of a Cursed Bride *Memories of Velketor *Shadowy Gems *Trinkets of the Cursed *Temple of Rallos Zek Holy Symbols Drunder Instances *Ragebourne Relics *Spire of Rage Runes and Gemstones *Tallon's Sigils *Avazek Relics *Kerig'Dal Relics *Vallon's Sigils Kael Drakkel (Contested) *Kael Drakkel Workforce Signets *Kromzek Medals Collection *Kromzek Warrior Badges *Mammoth Fur Collection *Storm Giant Beard Collection *Thrael'Gorr Idols Collection From Other Collections *Tales of the Great Divide *Tales of Eastern Wastes *Tales of Kael Drakkel *Tales of the Tower *Tales of the Kromzek *Tales of Velketor's Labyrinth *The Chronicles of Velious *Tales of Drunder Skyshrine Collections (GU63) Instances *A Dragon's Dream Come True *Ancient Armor Ingredients *Followers of Lord Yelinak *In Veneration of the Elders *Requests of the Crusaders *Supreme Laochsmith Psorin's Custom Helms *The Fe'Dhar Family Brand *The Merchants of Skyshrine *Threads of Charisa's Robe Solo Instances *Golem Remains Withered Lands *Holgresh Trinket Collection *Withered Kromzek Collection *Withered Land Remnants of the Storm *Withered Land Skins *Withered Lands Dragon Sigils *Withered Lands Essences (Aerial) *Withered Lands Evidence of Decay *Withered Lands Forest Collection *Withered Lands Fossils *Withered Lands Insect Collection *Withered Lands Larvae *Withered Lands Swamp Souvenirs From Other Collections *Airs Above the Ground *Fragments of Growth Sleeper's Tomb (LU64.5) Sleeper's Tomb: the Awakening *Sleeper's Tomb Weapons *Sleeper's Tomb Trinkets *Sleeper's Tomb Hoard *Sleeper's Tomb Essence Sleeper's Tomb (Contested) *Awakened's Tomb Weapons *Awakened's Tomb Trinkets *Awakened's Tomb Hoard *Awakened's Tomb Shards From Other Collections *Sleeper's Tomb Legacy *Awakened's Tomb Legacy Chains of Eternity Collections (LU65) The Eidolon Jungle *Currency of the Ancestors (rewards charm) *Hunters of the Jungle (rewards ear) *Treasures of Oggok (rewards ring) *Dolls of Mourning (rewards cloak) *Keepsakes of Eidolon (rewards ear) *Armor of the Ancestors (rewards charm) *Strands of the Ether (Aerial Shinies) (rewards cq item + ring) Obol Plains *Keepsakes of the Wayward (rewards neck) *Sands of the Ancestors (rewards ear) *Crests of the Ancestors (rewards charm) *Shrouds of the Faith (rewards another cloak) *Marks of the Reaper (rewards belt) *Hunters of Obol Plains (rewards charm) *Whispers of the Ether ?? (Aerial Shinies) (rewards cq item + wrist) Instances *Banners of Remembrance (95) (from Temple of the Faceless: Imprisonment, Throne of Fear: Ascension, Chelsith: The Ancient Vault) (rewards house + Scrolls of the Mortal Champion piece) *Wurmbone Crag (heroic and adv solo) ** Runes of the Ashlok (95) (rewards wrist) ** Digested Treasures (95) (rewards ear) ** Wurmbone Crag Novelties (95) (rewards waist + map) * Wurmbone's End (heroic) ** Guardians of the Bones (95) (rewards neck + map) ** Dragon Bone Fragments (95) (rewards charm) ** Totems of the Ashlok (95) (rewards cloak) * Dreadcutter (heroic) ** Rings of the Conscript (95) (rewards wrist) ** Weapons of the Rallosians (95) (rewards ear) ** The Dreadcutter's Haul (95) (rewards waist + map) * Harrow's End (heroic) ** Vestments of the Guard (95) (rewards ring) ** Medals of the Guardians (95) (rewards earring + map) ** Coins of Passing (95) (rewards charm) * Temple of the Faceless (heroic) ** Remains of the Offerings (95) (rewards ring) ** Relics of the Lost Temple (95) (rewards ear) ** Servants of the Faceless (95) (rewards charm + map) * Throne of Fear (heroic) ** Relics of the Faceless (95) (rewards ear) ** Weapons of the Devoted (95) (rewards wrist) ** Scrolls of the Fearmonger (95) (rewards ring + map) * Chelsith: The Ancient Vault (heroic) ** Gems of the Vault Keepers (95) (rewards charm) ** Tokens of the Vault Keepers (95) (rewards neck + map) ** Treasures of the Trespassers (95) (rewards cloak) From Other Collections *Scrolls of the Mortal Champion (rewards Tirun pet + ring or deco) Cobalt Scar Collections (GU66) *Armor of the New Combine (95) (rewards Transcendent Combine shoulders +flute) *Awakened Novelties (95) (rewards Transcendent Combine legs +flute) *Cobalt Scar Essences (95) (aerial) (rewards Transcendent Combine helmet +flute) *Grotto Novelties (95) (rewards Righteous Combine feet +flute) *Othmir Vestments (95) (rewards Righteous Combine forearms +flute) *Siren's Charms (95) (rewards Righteous Combine gloves +flute) *Symbols of the New Combine (95)(rewards Righteous Combine helm +flute) *Ulthork Novelties (95) (rewards Righteous Combine legs +flute) *Weapons of the New Combine (95) (rewards Righteous Combine shoulders +flute) Master Collections *Cobalt Scar Melodies (95) (9x flute collection from sub collections completed in Cobalt Scar overland area) ** Gives a legendary neck and Cobalt Scar Stone for Tides of War collection *Collected Alluring Novelties (95) Heroic zone (4x sub collection from Siren's Grotto Heroic zone) ** Gives a Alluring Siren's Stone for Tides of War collection *Collected Tavalan Novelties (95) Heroic zone (4x Sub collection from Siren's Grotto Heroic zone) ** Gives a Tavalan Gem for Tides of War collection *Tides of War (95) (4x stone collection from sub collections completed in Cobalt Scar and Siren's Grotto instance zones) Siren's Grotto Collections *Denizens of the Grotto (95) Heroic zone (rewards ??) *Garb of the Grotto (95) Heroic zone (rewards ??) *Keepers of the Grotto (95) Heroic zone (rewards ??) *Neriad Novelties (95) Heroic zone (rewards ??) *Neriad Weapon Cache (95) Heroic zone (rewards ??) *Siren's Grotto Novelties (95) AdvSolo zone (rewards charm +Siren's Grotto Remembrance stone for Tides of War) *Siren Scales (95) Heroic zone (rewards ??) *Songs of the Grotto (95) Heroic zone (rewards ??) *Ulthork Tusks (95) Heroic zone (rewards ??) Darkness Dawns Collections (GU67) *Collected Relics (rewards - 1h) *Creature Catalog Tags (rewards - ranged) *Desert Maps (rewards - cloak) *Sigils of Allegiance (rewards - one-h/shield) *Trophies of Past Glories (rewards - 2h) Tears of Veeshan Collections Vesspyr Isles Pieces for many collections may be found on more than one island. Here the collections are separated by the islands where the pieces seem to be found most often, which may help people seeking to fill in that "one last shiny". *Aeterna Gardens ** Leafing Project (95) ** Poisoned Blue (95) ** Seeds for the Innocent (95) *Blightscale ** Dried Seeds (95) ** Out on a Limb (95) * Daarspire / Falinpol ** Drinalian Trinkets (95) ** Echo Shells (95) ** Lillies Dandy (95) ** Muniel's Tea Garden (95) -- Also found on Sothshae ** Spirits Astray (95) -- Also found on Veeshenna Tol ** Yarn Be Darn (95) *Droumlunds ** Birds of a Feather (95) ** Creepy Crawly (95) ** Dragon Entertainment (95) *Karak Peak ** Chittins Chillin' (95) ** Crystallized Imbalance (95) ** Elemental Shards (95) *Nuthshae ** Dying to Roll (95) -- Also found on Blightscale ** Petrified Rocks (95) -- Also found on Blightscale *Sothshae ** Desaturated Bones (95) ** Dragon Scale Stew (95) -- Also found on Blightscale ** The Green Rift (95) -- Also found on Veeshenna Tol ** Shards of Light (95) ** Withered Away (95) *Veeshenna Tol ** Butterflies Fly (95) ** Dar's Delight (95) ** Lilac Primrose (95) ** Tunaria's Baubles (95) -- Also found on Blightscale *Veiled Thessk ** Golden Ticket (95) ** Webs We Weave (95) *??? Isle ** Dragon Ring (95) ** Fluttered By (95) Aerial Collections * Cloudy Skies (95) * Dragon Marks (95) * Essence of Dragonkin (95) * Mists of Vesspyr (95) Hidden Collections * Essence of a Dragon Knight (95) * Essence of the Dreadscale (95) * Harrowing Hoard (95) * Klandicar's Hoard (95) * Consumer's Hoard (95) Instances * The Nexus Core (Advanced Solo) ** Dragon Eyes (95) ** Glory Stones (95) ''-- also found in High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Advanced Solo)'' ** Marquise Madness (95) ''-- also found in High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Advanced Solo)'' * The Nexus Core (Heroic) ** Honey Scented Cologne (95) ** Keys to the Kingdom (95) ** Voodoo Doll Dare (95) * High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Heroic) ** Goblin Circlet (95) ** Miner's Dream (95) ** Roaches Away (95) ** Fossil Fossil (95) * Izshrash'Khar: Stratum of the Protectors (Heroic) **Iksar Belongings (95) **Iksar Coins (95) **Puzzle Solved (95) **To Choke them all (95) * Temple of Veeshan: Vulak'Aerr's Dominion (Heroic) **Drake Scales (95) **Dragons to Be (95) **Light the Way (95) **Light my Way (95) (2 different collections named close to the same) * High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion (Contested) **Collected Gnoll Scalps (95) **Fishing for a Feast (95) **Order of the Storm Caller (95) **Sage's Box of Research (95) **Storming the Keep (95) **Tarton's Weel (95) **Trinkem's Trinkets (95) **The Coercer's Guise (95) (Final Collection from 7 others) Tradeskill Collections These are all LORE and may only be seen by those possessing the Earring of the Solstice. These collection pieces may be found anywhere in Vesspyr Isles. * Abolisher Research (95) * Etherpine Research (95) * Memories of Obol Plains (95) * Memories of Vesspyr Isles (95) * Memories of Eidolon (95) From Other Collections * Dragon Jewels (95) * Entertaining Dinner (95) * Ethereal Explorer (95) * Ethereal Memories (95) * Golden Opal Egg (95) * Ground Treasures (95) * Harmony in Stone (95) * Iksar Junk (95) * Oil and Feathered (95) * Petrified Pieces (95) * Relics of Vesspyr (95) * Ring Around the Neck (95) * Spells Flying (95) * To Fool the Senses (95) * Tunaria's Adventure (95) * Visionary Relief (95) Fabled Instance Collections With the addition of new Fabled instance zones January 23, 2014, we hear that there are 35 new collections. Fabled Sanctum of the Scaleborn * Basket`s Galore * Sanctum Relics * Scaleborn Battle Harness * Scaleborn Weapons * Take to the Air Fabled Vaults of El’Arad * Quellithulian Knowledge * Quellithulian Outfits Fabled Den of the Devourer * Drednever Relics * Vornerus Weaponry Fabled Halls of Fate * Bonemire Denizens * Doomwing Armaments Unknown at this Time * The Realm of Sky From Other Collections in Fabled Instances * Declaration of War * Lost Supplies * Icon of Fallen Foes * Altar of Malice Tranquil Sea Death Weave Isle * Death Weave Flora * Relics of the Lost * The Ruby Emperor * Urzarach Chaos * Waters So Sacred Isle of Refuge * Foregone Artifacts * Fragments of Island Folk * Heirlooms of Heroes Past * Remnants of Refuge * Shreds of the Past South Dshinn * Ancient Animals * Grim Grimlings * Reptilian Relics * Scrubby Little Symbols * Tokens of the Tiny North Dshinn * Far Seas Seasoning * Igneous Ideal * Old-Fashioned Ossein * Official Oriflamme * Bad Juju Meta Collection * Shields of Tranquil Sea Tradeskill * Far Trader Relics Phantom Sea Kithicor Island * Ancient Kithicor Artifacts * Castle Highhold Heirlooms * Ghorkaal Relics * Kithicor Pine Cones * Objects of Malice Grim Shales * Scaly Superstition * Grim Shales Ferns * Grimling Glamour * Akhevan Antiquity * Deadly Plants Tradeskill * Misplaced Far Seas Mementos Advanced Solo Collections ** Shiver Me Timbers ** Lurking in the Grass ** A Persons House is Their Castle ** Mushrooms and Deinodons and Lizards, Oh My! ** Death, Blood, Death *** ''Altar of Malice Medals ''(Final Collection From Adv) Brokenskull Bay:Spoils of Maraud (Contested) **Brokenskull Earrings (100) **Pirate Coat Buttons (100) **Pirate Protection (100) **Pirate Ship Pieces (100) **Treasure Maps (100) **Ship Wheels (100) Ossuary of Malevolence (Contested) **Ossuary Chasuble (100) **Ossuary Medallions (100) **Ossuary Skulls (100) **Ossuary Statuettes (100) **Pyxes of the Ossuary (100) **Ossuary Busts (100) Instances * Tales of Malice (100) ** Brokenskull Bay (100) *** Brokenskull Bites (100) *** Brokenskull Booze (100) *** Brokenskull Bullion (100) ** Zavith'loa (100) *** Zavith'loa Allu'thoa Idols (100) *** Zavith'loa Flowers (100) *** Zavith'loa Mushrooms (100) ** Castle Highhold (100) *** Shralock Shreds (100) *** Urzarach Weapons (100) *** Whizbangs (100) ** Ossuary of Malevolence (100) *** Blood Stained Objects (100) *** Flesh Scraps (100) *** Torture Tools (100) ** Ssraeshza Temple (100) *** Akhevan Runes (100) *** Shissar Glass Idols (100) *** Shissar Tools (100) Meta Collection * Triumphs of Shattered Seas (100) Live Event and World Event Collections World Events *Excavation Trinkets Collection -- Available continually as of the Raising the Banner world event (LU49, October 2008) Holidays *Frost-bitten Toes -- Available during Frostfell *Romantic Flower Petals -- Available during Erollisi Day *Brews Across Norrath -- Available during Brew Day *Impossibly Rare Objects -- Available during Bristlebane Day *Bristlebane's Memories -- Available during Bristlebane Day *Tinkered Parts -- Available during Tinkerfest *The Hedge Hollow Collection -- Available during Nights of the Dead *Samples of Destiny -- Available during the Heroes' Festival Moonlight Enchantments *The 5 collections only available while the Moonlight Enchantments monthly mini-event is active: **Dryad Leaves **Naiad Scales **Tree Bark **Flower Petals **Mushroom Spores City Festivals *These collections are only available while the City Festival is active outside the associated city. **Kelethin Postage Collection **Qeynos Postage Collection **Gorowyn Postage Collection **Freeport Postage Collection **Neriak Postage Collection **Halas Postage Collection Guide Collections *Guide Dolls Series 01 *Guide Doodads Series One *Guide Doodads Series Two *Guide Doodads Series Three *Guide Doodads Series Four *Guide Doodads Series Five Unknown Location Collections Category:Timelines Category:Collection Quests